


Hope

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [59]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma knows that Killian and henry are up to something but she has no clue what it is. Killian and Henry get Emma her first puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

She wasn’t sure when it happened. All Emma knew was that suddenly Henry and Killian got  very quiet around her and she often saw them whispering about something or the other.  They were plotting something and every time she would try and ask them about it they would deny that anything was happening.

Emma was sitting around on the couch as when they came in, carrying a box. She scrambled in her seat trying to see what they had. She hated being out of the loop. She and Killian had been together for several months and when they moved in together, Henry was ecstatic. He and the pirate immediately bonded over their love of adventure. She was so glad to see him taken with a father figure; after realising that Neal was dead, Henry had been devastated. The talks with Killian had helped him a lot and he had come out of his shell. Killian had even taught him how to fight with a sword and steer a ship.

She was surprised to see Killian and Henry walk over to where she was and place the box in front of her. Emma looked at them both in shock.

“What’s in the box?” she asked curiously. She was a bit surprised that the two of them were letting her in on their secret plot.

“Open it, Love,” Killian said as he gave her a secretive smile.

Henry nodded eagerly, “Yeah Mom! We got you something special.”

Emma gave them both a look, trying to figure out what they were up to. When neither seemed willing to give her any details, she opened the box and a small golden retriever jumped out and landed on her lap. She let out a tiny yelp of surprise but then stared at her son and boyfriend.

“Killian, Henry…” Emma said in shock as she trailed off in thought.

“You said yourself you never had a puppy of your own,” Henry said, reminding her of a conversation they had a while back.

They were taking a walk in Storybrooke as they saw Archie playing with Pongo. Emma had stared wistfully at the dog and let it slip that she had always wanted a dog. One of the homes she was in had a pet dog and Emma had bonded with the dog. It was one of the first times she had bonded closely with anything. To her having a dog was synonymous with having a family, even though it was silly. But she always pictured the perfectly family with parents, a few kids, and a family dog. It was what she draemd that she would get; that she would get adopted by a happy couple, or that her parents would find her and say that they never meant to give her up. She had long given up the thought and she hadn’t even meant to say it aloud. She didn’t think that either of them would think anything much of it. 

“We wanted to get you a puppy,” Killian said softly as he scratched behind the puppy’s ear. “You deserve to be able to have one of your own, so Henry and I have been planning all week to be able to get you one.”

She smiled brightly at them both, “Thank you guys so much. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you both so much.”

Henry wrapped his arms tightly around her and she wrapped one around him too. She used her free hand to thread her fingers through Killian’s. His eyes were full of warmth and compassion for her and she felt her breath catch in her throat. It still amazed her after all this time that he could care for her so much. Every day he kept proving himself to her, over and over again, and she swore that one day she would get used to it. Never had someone gone to the lengths that he had for her, just to earn a smile or a kiss. Neal was great in several ways, but the two of them got comfortable. And if she overlooked the part where Walsh was the Wizard of Oz, turned into a flying monkey meant to manipulate her, he was thoughtful, but she had often felt that she was settling for him because he offered her the ideal life, even if her heart wasn’t entirely in it. But Killian was different. She could see herself having a life with him and living out the rest of their days together. She already considered him to be family, and he inserted himself so perfectly into her life.

“So what are you going to name her?” Henry asked as the puppy began to wag its tail.

Emma thought about it for a second before responding, “Hope,” she said softly. Because having hope was what let her be happy. Because hope had lead her home. And because hope had let herself accept her family.


End file.
